There is a display device that includes a display unit that displays an image, a projection unit including a projector that projects the image displayed by the display unit by using multiple optical elements such as lenses and the like, a reflector (a combiner) that reflects the light projected from the projector toward an eye of a viewer, etc. For example, such a display device is used as an eyeglasses-type display device. The reflector is provided as a single body with an eyeglasses lens; and, for example, the relative arrangement of the reflector and an eyeglasses frame is fixed. In the eyeglasses-type display device, the relative position of the reflector with respect to the eye of the viewer may be different between viewers. Therefore, the position of the image as viewed by the viewer may change between viewers. It is desirable to obtain an easily-viewable display in which the position where the image is displayed is adjusted according to the position of the eye of the viewer.